release
by ozchild1983
Summary: Hoynes book comes out, this contains CJ's reaction to it... THERE ARE REFERENCES TO SEXUAL ASSAULT
1. Chapter 1

**Hoyne's book finally comes out and there is a reference to his night with CJ. Bartlett and CJ sit down and talk about the book, that night, and her depression over Toby and Leo.**

CJ set at her desk dunking her tea bag in and out of a cup. She watched as the clear liquid turned to a deep amber color. Normally she favored coffee, but lately it made her gittery and further upset her already fragile emotional state. She exhaled softly and set the cup aside further letting it steep. She turned to her chair to look at her computer screen and read the words as they scrolled across the bottom.

 _"Former vice president John Hoynes memoir "Full Disclosure" was released a meer 10 days ago and already sits at the number 2 spot on the New York Times Best Seller list...The book contains accounts of Mr. Hoyne's escapades with several women and a disturbing story in which he sexually assaulted an un named white house employee. This individual remains un named and the white house has remained mute on who this person might be...In other news...The middle east has..."_

CJ turned away from the TV and shook her head " so much for keeping things private" she said under her breath. She exhaled heavily and rubbed her temples, all she wanted was to let this go. All she wanted was for all of this to be over. She felt so alone and missed all of her friends. She felt tears sting against the back of her eyes and stood up pushing her emotions down. The last thing she wanted to do was let any of this come out right now, in the middle of the day, 10 feet from the oval office. she went over to her closet and retrieved a legal pad and a pen and began writing out something about the domestic budget.

There was a swift knock on her door and Margret bustled in. "Cj?" she said.

"Yes Margret." She responded, her voice somewhat short even though she was happy for the interruption.

Margret took a deep breath she had been walking on egg shells for several weeks around CJ and was starting become worried in addition to being annoyed.

"The president would like to see you."

CJ looked up her eyes, glassy and fearful. She contemplated asking what it might be about but, when she was honest with herself she had a pretty good idea, her attitude and the revelation in Hoyne's book provided more then enough reason.

"Why didn't he just come over?" She asked.

"Well...I" Margret sputtered. Not wanting to explain how unapproachable CJ had been of late.

"Never mind." CJ mummered.

she stood, absently picking up the legal pad and pen and taking it with her. She walked through the first door and knocked softly on the second one.

"Come in." The president said.

She opened the door and came in closing it firmly behind her.

"Good morning CJ." Bartlett said.

CJ smiled but he noticed that the smile didn't even come close to reaching her eyes, and the way she held the legal pad in front of her chest, almost like a shield.

"You wanted to see me sir." She said her voice quiet and more venerable then he had ever heard it.

"Yes CJ" He said gently not wanting to spook her. "sit down."

Her eyes darted around the room, as if she was almost afraid of what he was going to say and she would need a quick escape. "I...I think I would rather stand..." she said.

"As you wish he said walking over to the couch and sitting down on the couch facing her. She fallowed obediently. and stood next to him.

The president took a deep breath. "I think we need to come up with a press response to Hoynes' claims that he assaulted a member of white house staff, I think we need to exhibit a show of support and let this individual know that if she ever chooses to come forward we will be behind her 100 precent. What do you think?"

"Well...um..." she sank down net to the president. "I haven't read what Hoynes' wrote...It might be difficult for me to..." Her voice trailed off as she tried to form the words. She really did not want to talk about this. "to come up with an approiate response."

The president stood and walked over to his desk. picking up the book and turning to the correct page. "well, I think you should hear it so you can do so..."

CJ's heart jumped, was he really going to force her to listen to this? She wasn't sure she could handle it and keep any kind of composure. and she was terrified that if showed any emotion over this all of her other emotions would release as well.

"Sir, I'm not sure..." she began as Bartlett put on his reading glasses. He saw the desperation in her eyes and the tremble in her hands. was he really prepared to make her relive this to admit that she was the white house staffer that Hoynes had done this too? He thought about it for another moment and decided that he knew that this is what he needed to do to show her that he supported her and that he wanted her to heal.

CJ saw the sadness, but yet the determination in his face. "OK." she said poising her pen to write a response on the legal pad, glad that she had the inclination to bring it with her and hoping that she could only half listen.

The president began to read. " _It was only a few weeks before the primary elections when I saw her. She was at the hotel bar, her long legs spindling around the bar stool. She was the most beautiful creature I had ever seen...I decided right then that I would have her..."_

The president glanced up. CJ was writing on the legal pad and her hands were shivering, making her writing curvy and illegible. He reached out and put his warm hand over her shaking one and taking the pen out of her hand. "Just listen Claudia Jean." he said gently. She was terrified to glance up at him knowing that her eyes would be filling with tears.

"Please sir..." she said, an element of begging entering her voice.

The president exhaled, and reached out taking her still shaking hand. and continued reading.

 _"I walked over to her, and she looked up at me, her beautiful blue eyes sparkling. She was drinking a glass of red wine but not yet as drunk as I would have liked..."Hello sir." she said her voice deep and seductive. We talked for a while and she sipped at her wine. I glanced at my watch, and that is when I decided to move this along. I knew she wasn't that interested and was really just talking to me to be nice, she was being careful not to get drunk...She told me she was going to go to the bathroom, and I knew this was my chance. she slipped off the stool walked toward the bathroom. I reached in my pocket and took out the pills I had purchased on the street a few days before. slipping two of them into her drink..."_ _Well, I suppose everyone can envision what happened next...She came back, downed the drink and we went upstairs. She told me she was dizzy and I told her to lay down...Before long she had passed out...and I had sex with her...It wasn't anything I had ever planned to do...and Im not proud of what I did. But in the end there is nothing I can do to change it..."_

Bartlett closed the book, and glanced at Cj who was rocking back and forth slightly, it was so slight that he wasn't even sure if she knew she was doing it. He released her hand she wrapped her arms around her middle continuing to rock silently. "Oh God..." she whispered. Finally realizing that the president was done reading she released her hands from her middle and clasped them in front of her and stopped her rocking.

"Ok..." She began, standing and keeping her eyes on the carpet, her emotions were so close to the surface now that she knew the only thing she could do to keep herself from crying, or maybe throwing up, in front of the president was get back to her office. "I...I'm going to go in my office and um...compose...that is...Im going to come up with a response to...to..." her voice trailed off as she started to try and walk toward the inner office door, The president reached out and grabbed her hand before she could walk away, the last thing he wanted was for her to go through this alone. She was shivering all over and her breathing was becoming ragged.

"Cj, that passage I just read..." He hesitated. "It's about you isn't it?"

CJ keep her eyes on the floor and shook her head quickly. Wanting so bad to throw propriety out the window and pull her hand away and run for her office, but she honestly wasn't sure she would make it with out falling. Her eyes began to sting and the carpet blurred If she could just not look at the president maybe they would stay where they were.

The president pulled her back onto the couch and she fell back into the soft cushion. "Claudia Jean look at me." she turned further away. In his most paternal fashion, he put his fingers under her chin, lifted it and turned it too him.

"You have no fault in this..." he said, his voice barely above a whisper. "He assaulted you...we will do our best to keep this private if you want it to be..." She tried to blink the tears back but two streamed down her cheeks. she swallowed hard trying to have a voice beyond the lump was in her throat and refused to move, his words gave her some comfort she had always taken responsibility for what had happened. He stroked her face with his thumb smearing the warm tracks of her tears. "Does anyone else know?"

That question immediately cause more tears and emotion to build in her body, she didnt pull away from bartlett but she began to wipe her face with her hand. Determined to continue to bottle all of this. Her chest hurt from trying to maintain control but she continued to fight.

"Did you hear me?" the president asked again, his voice still gentle.

she nodded.

He waited not asking her again. "She begged internally not to have to say the name. But she took a strangled breath "T...Toby" she stuttered. As she knew it would even saying the name caused her emotions to surge. she bit her lip as hard as she could to keep it from trembling until she tasted blood. but a strangled sob released from her throat. as much as she tried to prevent it the hot tears spilled down her cheeks and that was the moment she started crying. She barried her face in her hands and finally let everything go. The pain of Leo, Toby, and what happened all rushed at her and she sobbed so hard that she lost her breath.

The president, reached over and put his arm around her shoulders, "Oh CJ" he whispered, as she sobbed. "Just let it out sweet heart" he pulled her into his arms and she cried and cried for what seemed like hours.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to all of you who have read and reviewed this story. I had been trying to decide if I wanted to add too it or not but I guess I will...I know this is a hard story to read (and write), I really hate putting CJ in this position but I think her story can be used to spread an important message about sexual assault and rape. You can make your own deductions of what that message is...**

CJ's sobs slowly ebbed into occasional hiccups. She uncurled from Bartlett's chest and set up wiping her face with her hand. The president reached in his pocket and pulled out a handkerchief, with out speaking he passed it to her and she wiped her face. Keeping her eyes downcast she glanced over to the president's chest, which was wet with her tears and mucus.

"Oh sir." she said, her voice thick from tears "I'm so sorry" she sniffed and wiped her face again. "that was completely inapproiate" She felt a blush rise in her cheeks. "I'm really sorry" she whispered.

The president cautiously reached out and put his hand on her back, remaining quiet until she had the courage to look at him. When she finally did he noted her scratchy, swollen eyes. "Cj" he said softly. "Never ever be sorry about this. You are part of my family, I love you like a daughter and you can always do this"

She fiddled with the corner the handkerchief for a moment then set it back on the table in front of her. she nodded and offered him a sad smile. He rubbed his hand gently up and down her back, feeling the bumps of her spinal cord beneath the soft cotton of her shirt. "Listen CJ." he said his voice more professional. "Why don't you come to the residence tonight for dinner?"

CJ stood, on somewhat wobbly legs. "On no sir...I couldn't impose"

"Oh come on!" He said his voice suddenly back to normal. "Abbey would love to see you"

She huffed a deep breath. "Well, alright" she said her voice still soft and scratchy from her bout with crying.

"Good." he said reaching down and squeezing her hand gently. "If you need anything..."

"Yes sir." she said embarrassment still clear in her voice. "Thank you Mr. President"

She glanced up him offering him a slightly more normal smile, though her eyes were still dull and glassy.

CJ walked out of the oval office and closed the door behind her. The president rose and went over to his desk. picking up the phone and dialing the number of Abbey's office. Abbey picked up quickly. "Jeb?" She said obviously not expecting a call in the middle of the day.

"Hello Darling." He said his voice somewhat tired. "How is your day going?"

"Fine." She replied "You sound distressed Jed what's going on."

He exhaled rubbing the bridge of his nose. "It's CJ, Abbey...In the book"

"Oh God." she said her voice far away. "She told you that?"

Jeb exhaled and nodded to himself. "She lost it Abbey, I mean like really lost it, I have never seen her like that..."

"Oh...my" Abbey whispered "Poor CJ"

"Im worried about her Abbey, I don't want her left alone, she is so fragile and with Toby and now Leo gone..." His voice trailed off "Well...I invited her for dinner"

"Good." she paused a moment "See both of you tonight."

CJ sat at the desk in her office, it was edging closer and closer to time to go upstairs for dinner. She had thought several times about going into the oval office and telling the president that she had something else come up and couldn't make it, but she honestly couldn't think of a good excuse and she knew the president was worried about her, not going just didn't seem right.

At 7:00 she gathered her bag and coat and headed upstairs. Margret had gone a while ago so most of the West wing was dark. She took deep breaths as she walked as, illogical as she knew she was being walking around here in the dark made her nervous. She was glad to be held up for a few moments by a couple of staffers who were milling around and but was delayed getting to the residence until 7:15. She walked into the dining area quietly not wanting to interrupt any conversation the first lady and president might be having. They both turned to look at her and smiles spread across their faces.

"CJ" Abbey came forward and took CJ's hands. "So glad you are here."

CJ offered a guarded smile. she still wasn't sure what this dinner was going to entail and was feeling slightly nervous. "good evening ma'am." CJ said.

"Now none of that." Abbey squeezed CJ's hand and noted how her eyes still appeared red rimmed and sad from crying earlier. "Tonight I'm Abbey"

Here have some wine. She said handing her a long stemmed glass. CJ sipped from the glass.

The dinner went better then she expected, they ate and talked about some issues that were going on. CJ was glad that her earlier emotional outburst didn't come up in conversation. When she looked down at her watch she noticed that it was nearly midnight.

"Well I should be going..." CJ said standing, she teetered slightly on her heels due to the alcohol that she had taken in through out the evening.

"Ummm CJ..." Abbey said grasping her elbow. "You aren't driving."

"Im fine Abbey" She responded trying to make herself sound more sober then she was. "I will have secret service drive me home"

"Nope." Abbey said simply, "you can stay in the Lincoln bedroom..."

"But Abbey..." CJ began

"No buts..." she said taking her arm and walking her out of the living room

CJ turned to look at the president trying to keep her footing due to moving her head so fast. The president laughed a little. "Don't look at me Claudia Jean" he said as they walked out of the room.

Once they were in the bedroom CJ slumped down on the bed. Abbey dug in the chest of drawers and pulled out a long t-shirt. she laid it next to CJ. "Here...this will be more comfortable then sleeping in your clothes..."

CJ looked down at herself. "Oh...yeah, thanks" she said her voice far away.

"You doing ok?" Abbey asked putting her hand on CJ's shoulder.

CJ surprised her by looking up and directly into her eyes. "Yeah." she responded.

Abbey half smiled at her and brushed CJ's bangs out of her face. "No your not..."

CJ exhaled and looked down. Abbey squeezed her hand and walked toward the door.

"You know Abbey..." CJ began her voice so low that Abbey strained to hear her. "What is in that book...Hoynes' book...That wasn't all there was..."

Abbey turned to look at her. "You remember something about it?"

CJ nodded, lifting her hand and rubbing her forehead against the headache that was starting. "I think I..." she stopped looking for the word. "I woke up...in the middle of it...'

Abbey remained glued to the floor. "Do you want to talk about it?" She asked awkwardly.

CJ shook her head and looked at her hands. Abbey started for the door again.

"Will..you?" CJ began, her voice still barely autoble.

"What did you say sweetie?" Abbey asked making her voice as gentle as she could.

"Will you." CJ cleared her throat. "Will you...stay with me?" She glanced up and then quickly away

"What?" Abbey asked wanting to make sure she heard her.

"Never mind..." CJ said her cheeks blushing bright pink she stood and turned away. "I shouldnt have asked that, I just...I don't know...When I was little my mother used to...never mind..."

Abbey came up behind CJ and put her hand on Cj's shoulder. She was so tense and nervous. She waited while CJ picked up the pieces of her fragile emotions. She turned to look at her, her eyes watery and hurting.

"Of course I will stay here CJ" she said softly.

CJ relaxed "Thank you Abbey."

Abbey nodded. "You get ready...I will be right back."

With that Abbey turned and walked out the door. CJ quickly grabbed the T-shirt off the bed and changed her clothes.

 **OK So this chapter was getting WAY longer then I thought it would be, so I decided to cut it in half. The next chapter should be up soon! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**OK So this chapter contains more information about CJ's story and will be a little more graphic. Probably should be rated M. If sexual assault and rape** and **stories about that are triggers for you then please be kind to yourself and don't read this...**

Abbey opened the door to the room she shared with Jed and closed it softly behind her.

"How is she?" He asked immediately looking up from the novel he was reading.

"She's..." Abbey hesitated. "nervous, fragile, scared...she's just emotional..."

"So..." he began.

"Not so good." Abbey finished his sentence.

"I could kill Hoynes" Jed said gruffly "The fact that he would take advantage of CJ like that just makes me..."

"There's more Jed..." She interrupted.

"More?" He asked

"CJ said she remembers that there is more to it then what is in the book..."

"Oh for God SAKE!" he said "Your telling me that not only did he..." His voice dropped dangerously low "drug and rape a member of my staff, but there is MORE..." He stood up. "Im going over there"

Abbey grabbed his hand "Oh no your not!" he set back on the bed fuming. "Listen Jed...I know how you feel about CJ, and I know how upset you are about what happened to her, I am too. But you going over there and outing her as the one he did this too is only going to tip off the press and make it that much worse for CJ. She is hurt, and scared and very fragile, the last thing she needs is to have to deal with the press. She had enough going on before all of this happened with Toby and Leo..."

He folded his arms across his chest stubbornly. But relented.

"Now she said taking her pajamas out of the drawer. "She asked me to stay in the bedroom with her...so I am going to get dressed and go over there."

She was suprised that he didn't argue about her staying in another room but redressed quickly and walked back to the guest bedroom. CJ was already in bed but had yet to turn off the light.

"Hi." Cj said when Abbey walked in.

Abbey smiled and went to the other side of the bed. She turned out the light and both of them laid down. CJ stayed with her back to Abbey. and Abbey laid on her back.

"Thank you." CJ whispered, she sounded relieved.

Abbey turned toward CJ and put her hand on her shoulder. "You don't need to thank me CJ, this reminds me of when our girls were little, if they had a bad dream I would go in and lay down with them until they fell asleep."

CJ turned onto her back. "That is what my mom used to do." she said "After she got sick, I started having a lot of bad dreams..." she sniffed a little and Abbey wondered if she was trying to push down sadness that came when ever she talked about her mom. "I guess subconsciously I knew that..."her voice trailed off. "Anyway, I would wake up crying in the night and she would come in and just...hold me...she'd tell me that she loved me and that everything was going to be ok...Even though I knew it wasn't it still made me feel better." She laughed bitterly

Abbey smiled and clasped CJ's hand under the covers. "rest Claudia Jean..." she whispered "Everything is ok..." CJ smiled rolled on her side and closed her eyes.

It took a very short time for both of them to fall into a deep sleep. A few hours later Abbey woke to wrestling sounds CJ was tied up in the sheets but she was whimpering softly. It was very clear to Abbey that CJ was having a bad dream and she put her hand on CJ's shoulder."Cj wake up." she said shaking her softly. Cj jerked awake, snapping her eyes open and breaking heavily. She turned to look at Abbey with a confused and frightened look on her face. "You were having a bad dream CJ" Abbey went into the adjoining bathroom and ran a wash cloth under cool water and brought it back. She handed the rag to CJ who set up and patted her forehead with it. "Thank you..." she began. "I'm sorry I woke you." She said shaking her head

They both laid back down and Abbey turned toward not sure what to say.

CJ turned on her side again and curled up as tightly as she could. Just when Abbey though she was about to go back to sleep she heard CJ's soft voice. "I keep having these dreams about that night..." She began

Abbey rolled facing CJ's back. "Well that is understandable," She said slipping into Doctor mode. "it's a reaction to the trauma CJ, it is going to be that way until you talk out what happened. Get it outside yourself."

CJ sniffed and took a shuddering breath. "I...I just want this all to be over..."she said her voice pained "I hate feeling like this...I hate being..." Her voice trailed off and she wiped her nose with her fingers. "So out of control" she finished.

Abbey took her hand and pulled her onto her back. "CJ I really don't want to push you but I want you to talk to me."

CJ glanced over at her. Her eyes filling with tears again. "Will you ask me questions or something...Kind of lead me through it? I can't just...Talk about it..." She stuttered out.

"Ok." Abbey said taking her hand under the blankets and maneuvering herself so she was completely on her side only cementers from CJ's body. She exhaled "What happened that night."

CJ nodded and pulled the blanket up closer to her chin. "Well...um...I met him in the bar" she began "He came over and asked if he could buy me a drink...I told him no...he was right when he said in the book that I wasn't that into him...I should have gotten up right when he came in...It might have prevented..." she hesitated and Abbey moved her hand to CJ's shoulder.

"Don't blame yourself for this...You know what happened is not your fault." CJ nodded.

She clasped her hands in front of her and continued on. "we sat there talking for a little bit and I decided I would get up and go to the bathroom, I thought it would give me a good "Out" you know?"

She turned looking at Abbey for confirmation. Abbey nodded

"I don't really know why I even came back...He wouldnt have chased me down...I could have just walked out, but anyway that is when he put what ever it was in my drink. I set down on the bar stool and drank the rest of the wine...things get a little fuzzy after that, I remember feeling kind of dizzy, I remember saying that I could usually drink more then one glass with out feeling like that...he made some joke about it being stronger then normal wine." she turned away. "He um...he asked me if I wanted to go upstairs to his room and lay down...I said yes...I was so dizzy, I just wanted to..."Her voice broke. "I just thought that if laid down I would feel better." she sniffed and swatted at a tear that fell down her cheek. "we got up to his room and he told me to lay down, I did and he came over and started kissing me. I remember pushing him away and saying..."No, I don't want to do this" he nuzzled my neck and said "Yes you do..." another sob choked her throat and she swallowed hard to continue talking "You came up here." she blinked and tears streamed down her face "Anyway I guess that is when I blacked out."

Abbey reached up and brushed a tear off of CJ's cheek "You said earlier that there was more to it...That you remembered more" Abbey whispered. "Can you talk about that?"

CJ nodded more tears running from her eyes into her hair. um..." she lifted her hand and wiped under her eye trying to keep some sense of emotional control. "I guess I woke up kind of in the middle, I was nauseous and dizzy and he was..."she paused looking for the right words. "...On top of me, he was...unbuttoning my shirt, kissing my chest...I dont know I guess I..." she sniffed again "moved or squirmed or something because he looked up and saw that I was awake, his eyes were so...cold...mean..."She shook her head pulling the blankets closer around her body, shivering.

"Did he say anything to you?" Abbey asked guessing that there was more. She took CJ's tear soaked bangs and tucked them behind her ear.

CJ turned to Abbey her big eyes sparkling with more tears. "He said...If you move I am going to hurt you, so stay still"...Then he bit my...my breast" She was glad that the lights were off because she felt her cheeks flush, not sure she could say the next part. "He pulled up my skirt and I remember feeling him scratching my hips, trying to..."she swallowed. "Get my panties off...When I left I remember I had these bloody scratches up and down my stomach and upper legs..."She paused remember how much the scratches stung. "Anyway, he got my underwear off, and then he...he stuck his fingers in me..." She bit down hard on her trembling lip and shook her head.

Abbey knew more was coming and pulled CJ into her arms stroking her hair gently. "Keep going CJ it's ok..."

CJ took a wracked breath. "I um...I heard him unzip his pants...and then he" She put her hands up to her eyes and a quiet sob erupted "he looked up again, and he just...stared at me for a minute, slapped me across the face two or three times, I...I dont really remember and then he...put it in, I swear he kind of smiled when he did it, like he knew there was nothing I could do about it...I was so afraid to move so I just laid there...He kept whispering to me...He told me "You like it don't you?" "You wanted it didn't you?" "I finally have you don't I" It felt like it went on forever...and I guess he was getting frustrated...I don't...I don't know...he grabbed my hair and pulled it...He pulled so hard that I started...I stared crying..." she sobbed again. "I was trying so hard not to cry...but for some reason him doing that just..." she whimpered.

"What happened when you started crying?" Abbey asked gently

She hesitated. "He laughed at me and whispered in my ear "You stupid bitch what's wrong with you..." She touched her lip "I was biting on my lip to hold myself together and he hit me again, I bit down on my lip and it started bleeding." she nuzzled into Abbey's chest and Abbey held her softly, crying herself. "Anyway then he finished."CJ said her voice so quiet that Abbey was straining to hear her. "He got off me and then told me to get out...I stood up, pulled myself together as much as I could and left. I was so glad that there was no one in the hallway, I pretty much ran to my room and took a shower...I know that isn't what you are suppose to do... Her talking had gotten incredably fast so she could finish her story. "I should have gone to the hospital or you or something...but I just...I just couldn't"

She glanced up at Abbey desperate for her approval. Abbey stroked her face and pushed her bangs back again. "It's ok CJ...You didn't do anything wrong...Nothing at all"

CJ let her head fall onto Abbey's chest and any emotion that she had been holding back about that night began to exit her body rather violently. Unlike how she had been with the president, with Abbey she felt the ability to totally let go. Her tears pouring down her face and puddling on Abbey's Pajamas. It had been many years since CJ had cried herself to sleep. But that night she did, she cried until she had no voice and fell into a deep restless sleep.

 **Whew If you made it this far Congratulations, ...That was a hard chapter, but I felt like I had to write it to get it out of the way...I do have a few more chapters of this to write and I promise it gets happier from here...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi All! For those of you asking for more of this story, I apologize for it having been so long. between school, my kids and my working on my own original story that I am trying to prep for publication I was having trouble getting back on here! Hope all of you are doing well! This chapter might be a little short but I am going to try and write more in the upcoming weeks and months!**

CJ opened her scratchy, swollen eyes, and then quickly closed them against the assault of bright sunlight that streamed through the curtains and made a swatch of light on the beige carpet.

She rubbed her face and turned opening her eyes again. Abbey was gone, up long ago she was sure.

She glanced at her wristwatch. "10:30!" she exclaimed. who in their right mind would let her sleep so late? she wondered then groaned inwardly. She was sure that this was the product of Abbey and probably the president conspiring against her, she had hoped after her emotional outbursts they would not think any different of her, but she was sure she couldn't really expect that considering she had broken down twice in 24 hours. She was pretty sure now both of them thought she was crazy. She swung her long legs out from under the covers and redressed quickly, then proceeded down into the west wing. When she got to her office Margret was already sitting at her desk hurriedly typing up some sort of report. When CJ walked into the room Margret stood nervously.

"CJ!" she screeched.

"Hello Margret." she responded already somewhat annoyed "Sorry I'm so late."

"Oh no big deal," Margret said waving it off, CJ new that Margret didn't really mean that, she hated when anyone came in late and was always sure to make whoever it was the subject of a fair amount of gossip. CJ was certain that she would be no exception.

CJ walked into her office and proceeded to take off her business jacket, Margret followed close behind with a stack of messages. "Kate Harper called things in China are heating up again, she asked to have you call as soon as you got in..." She flipped through the pink cards. "and Ummm, Will Bailey wants 5 minutes..."

CJ nodded "Did the president call?' She asked, hoping the concern didn't show in her voice

"No," Margret said. "Well yes." she corrected

CJ shook her head "Which is it?"

"He just called about an hour ago and said that you were not to be paged or disturbed in any way."

CJ exhaled again and hung up her coat in the small closet. "Oh and ummm. Ron Butterfield called, he said he wants to see you at your earliest convenience"

She turned to look at Margret "Ron Butterfield? What is that about?'

Margret shrugged.

"Ok Thanks, Margret, I will take care of it."

After her discussion, she sat down at her desk and began reading through a briefing book, Both Kate and Will came in to discuss their current issue, but she had not yet made time to meet with Ron. To be very honest she was kind of avoiding him, it seemed like whenever he wanted something her life took a drastic turn.

However curious she found the message from Ron, it was distracting her from the other mess that seemed to be occurring in her life as of right now and she decided to keep it going as long as possible.

Around 4 o'clock her phone rang, she took off her glasses and rubbed her face and then picked up the receiver "Hello?" she asked

"CJ?" said Ron's deep voice on the other end of the phone.

"Hi, Ron," She began "Look, I'm sorry that you have had to call back but my day has been pretty packed and I got in late..." she said trying to make excuses.

"That's fine," he said interrupting her. "Look I need you to come down to my office right away alright, we can talk here."

She shook her head. "This had to be about Hoynes, she was sure of it, the president had to have told him. "Look, Ron, I'm really sorry but I can't come right..."

"Come now CJ.," he said his voice firm. and then he hung up.

CJ took off her glasses and rubbed her face, she didn't want to go down their right now but it seemed particularly ill adviced to blow him off.

She stood to put on her jacket and walked down to Ron's basement office.

As she came around the corner she saw Ron nod to someone, then a man stood up and turned to look at her. A cold wave rushed over her as if she had just seen a ghost. and she stopped in her tracks not sure whether to run or if her legs would even allow her to move.

"Simon Donovan," she whispered under her breath.

 **OK, all so here is Chapter 4! Hope you enjoyed it! Just as a disclaimer I am not sure if Ron worked for the president at this point in the show or not, and I am trying to keep things somewhat in line with the 7th season, but it just seemed like Ron would be the one to deliver this news to CJ.**

 **PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


End file.
